Pink Smoke?
by Eranna Makiba
Summary: While in a battle with one of Naraku's puppets, Inuyasha inhales some strange pink smoke. It make Inuyasha fall in love with the first person he sees. A guess who it is! Kagome! The only way to break the spell is that Kagome needs to kiss Inuyasha under a full moon, but they encounter some obstacles along the way. Completed.
1. The Spell and the Capture

Pink smoke?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Romiko takahashi does.

**Hey, this is my second fanfic. So, I hope you like it!**

~Kagome's POV~

I grabbed my backpack and packed it with medicine, food, clothes and books. _Sigh. Finally done. _I grabbed my shoes and the jar of jewel shards. I stopped and looked at the bottle. _What will happen when the shards are all collected? What will be my purpose ? I bet Inuyasha will probably go and die with Kikyo. _I sat down on my bed. _There's no room for me in his heart. . . ._ Then I looked out of the window, _oh crap! Sunset! I got to get back.!_ I grabbed my backpack and put on my shoes on and ran to the well house.

~Inuyasha's POV~

I was sitting on branch on the Goshinboku. _Damn it! She's late! She told me that she would be back by sundown! _I jumped out of the tree and ran to the well. And jumped in. I jumped out of the well to Kagome's era. I sniffed the air. _She's coming. Finally._ She opened the door to the well house.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. You were late." I said plainly.

"Well, sorry! I was packing my backpack, and I was thinking about something."

I walked up to her and took the backpack away from her. "You ready to go?" she nodded. I put the backpack over my shoulder and wrapped my other arm around Kagome's waist. I inhaled her scent. _I love her scent, it smells like strawberries._ We then jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed us we got taken back 500 years in the past. When we landed. I jumped out of the well and held my hand out so Kagome could hold on and I pulled her out of the well. I handed her the bag, turned around and crouched down so she could get on my back.

She did, I then ran to Kaede's hut. As soon as we walked in, Shippou jumped on to Kagome.

"Kagome!" I glared at him, as I sat down in the corner of the hut.

"Kagome, welcome back" Sango said.

"Hello Kagome" said the monk, Miroku.

~Kagome's POV~

"Hey, you guys! Oh Shippou! I brought you some candy!"

"Yay!" said Shippou excitedly, as I handed him a chocolate tootsie pop.

I noticed that Inuyasha was glaring at Shippou, but I let it slide this once. Then all of a sudden I sensed a jewel shard.

"Hey you guys, I sense a jewel shard." I said as a grabbed my bow and quiver.

"Really where? What direction?" said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Towards the forest." I said as I got up and left the hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kirara followed. I put my bag on my bike and Sango, Miroku and Shippou got on to transformed Kirara. All of us then headed to the forest.

~Inuyasha's POV~

When we got to the spot where Kagome said where the jewel shard was. Naraku wearing a baboon outfit came towards us.

"I have come to get the sacred jewel shards from you" he said.

"Fat chance." I said as I unsheathed Tessaiga. "Kagome stay back"

She nodded.

Naraku then held out a hive and Saimyosho came out, and swarmed around Naraku. He transformed to have root like things.

Sango and Miroku were on Kirara flying around Naraku.

"Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

"Give me a second.. .There! . . .on his chest!" she responded.

"Okay," I said as I charged at him. I sliced threw his chest and then his pink smoke like stuff came out and I inhaled some of the smoke. It didn't look like anyone else had. I then fell to the ground hard. And Kagome came running towards me to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said as I stood up. When I looked at her, I noticed something different about her. . . . She has a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"That wasn't miasma. I don't know what that was, but I think that you inhaled some of it." Kagome said. _I never noticed before, but Kagome voice sounds so sweet. . . . What the fuck is wrong with me? What's going on?_

Sango and Miroku came down and got off of Kirara, "Inuyasha are you alright?" said Sango.

"That wasn't Naraku. It was a puppet." Miroku said, stating the obvious.

" Yeah I kinda noticed that, when he BLEW UP!" I said as I put Tessaiga back in its sheath. Kagome went over to the jewel shard that landed on the forest floor and pick it up.

_Her skin looks so soft. . .damn it I'm doing it again! But her hair looks so shiny. Damn it I need to stop it! _The whole time I was mentally yelling at myself I just noticed I was blushing.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" asked Kagome.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Instead I ran into the forest. _Damn it! I can't stop thinking about Kagome! What's wrong with me? What's going on?_

~Kagome's POV~

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

All I saw him do was open his mouth and then close. Then, but i don't know why, he just ran away. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think we should tell Kaede about that strange smoke." said Shippou.

"I think Shippou is right, we don't know what happened to Inuyasha, but if we find out what he inhaled then we'll find out what's going on with him." said Miroku.

"Okay. . " I said as we started to walk towards Kaede's hut. _I hope that you're alright Inuyasha. . . _

~Inuyasha's POV~

_I ran away. I ran away from Kagome. My Kagome._ _Wait! My Kagome? She's not mine. She'll never be mine. _I stopped running. _She's not mine. . . . _I started to smell something sweet. _Kagome? No that's not her. . ._ I ran towards the scent. Then I saw a field of daisies, but on the side I saw one red rose. _Hey, I wonder if Kagome would like the rose. Wait since when did I like to know if Kagome likes flowers? _I then jumped to where the rose was I picked it.

Meanwhile. . . . . .

~Kagome's POV~

We got back to Kaede's hut, and we told her about what happened during the battle against the puppet.

"So, ye thinks something is wrong with Inuyasha?" said Kaede. I nodded.

"I bet it's because of that strange pink smoke." said Sango.

"Pink smoke? I know what's wrong with Inuyasha. He inhaled some of the smoke, right?" said the priestess. I nodded.

"Who was the first one he saw after inhaling the smoke?"

I raised my hand.

"Then ye are the only one able to break it." she said.

"What do you mean by only one able to break it?" I asked.

" The smoke that Inuyasha inhaled is a love potion in the form of smoke. And the first one he saw after inhaling it was ye, Kagome. It means that Inuyasha has fallen in love with Kagome." Kaede explained.

_So that's why he was acting weird. And that also explains why Inuyasha's face was all red._ "but how do I break it?"

"Ye need kiss Inuyasha under the full moon." she explained.

I blushed a dark red. _A full moon? That's in that's tomorrow night!_

Miroku smirked. (XD he's such a pervert)

I stood up and ran outside to find Inuyasha. I went into the forest. _Aw crap! I don't even know where I'm going! It's like finding a needle in a hay stack! _I sigh. _This is going to take longer then I thought. . . _

Inuyasha's POV~

I picked up the rose, _I bet Kagome will love this. Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her! _I scratched my head in frustration. I sniffed the air._ This is Kagome's scent and she's alone, in the middle of the forest, unprotected! Damn it!_ I took off running towards the scent.

When I spotted Kagome, she quickly turned around and then she screamed. It hurt my ears.

" Inuyasha, SIT!" she yelled as my head slammed into the ground. I quickly stood back up and yelled, " What the hell was that for?"

" For scaring the crap out of me!"

" I'm sorry." I said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I just wanted to see you" I admitted. Slightly blushing.

She blushed, "Why?"

I handed her the rose. "I wanted to give you this. And. . . ." I trailed off when I kissed her cheek. I turned as red as my kimono. And so did she.

She took the rose and said, "it's beautiful thank-you." I smiled.

"Inuyasha, I know what's wrong with you."

"Who said that there was anything wrong with me?" I asked confused.

" I think so, and so does everyone else. That pink smoke you inhaled earlier. . . ."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Kaede said that it is a love potion but in a smoke form, and since you saw me first after you inhaled it. She said that you fell in love with me." she explained while blushing. " And the only way to break it is if I kiss you during a full moon, which is tomorrow night"

"Oh." _That explains a lot. Wait! Did she just say kiss? _I immediately turn red. _You mean I actually get to kiss my Kagome? But not until tomorrow night? That sucks. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that! _"Then you need to stay away from me until then." I turn away from her and start to walk away, then the pain came. It hurts a lot just by walking away from her. It took everything I have not to hold her in my arms.

What she said next stopped me dead in my tracks. "but I can't stay away from you. I made a promise to always stay by your side, didn't I?" I heard her foot steps coming closer, but I didn't even move an inch. Then I felt her hand in mine. I tensed up and blushed a light red, but turn my away so she couldn't see my face. I then closed my hand around hers, I smiled. _Her hand is so warm. . . _

~Kagome's POV~

When he let go of my hand I was confused, but then he crouched down. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"But it's getting pretty dark, I think we should head back." I said looking at the sky.

"You'll like it, and besides I said that I was going to protect you and I mean't it." he said.

I smiled at him, and got onto his back. He stood and told me, "Close your eyes." I did._ I wonder where he wants to take me. . ._ I wrap my arms around his neck and relax into him.

~Inuyasha's POV~

I started to walk to the clearing and then I felt Kagome relax. Just then I felt my heart begin to race. _I don't know if it is the love potion that's making me feel this way, or if it is my own feeling for Kagome. But one thing thats for sure is that I've never felt this way when I __was__ with kikyo. _I smiled. We got to the clearing then I told Kagome, " We're here. I'm gunna put you down, okay?" I felt her nod, then I gentle put her down. And grabbed her hand. " I leaned towards her ear and said, "You can open your eyes now."

~Kagome's POV~

"You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a field of daisies and a beautiful view of the stars. "It-it's beautiful," I said. Then I heard him say, "I'm guessing you like it then, come on." He lead me to an open patch of grass, is where we sat down. I felt him put his arm around me, then pulled me close. My heart started to race, and I swear it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I turned a bright red. Even though it's pretty dark out here, I bet he could see my blush. _I know it's the effects of the love potion, but I don't care. _

Inuyasha's POV~

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close._ Kagome. My Kagome. There's so much I want to tell you, but I want to tell you when I'm not under the affects of a love potion._ I felt her put her head on my shoulder, I put mine on hers. We laid down on the grass to look at the stars. I looked at Kagome's face and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. So, I took off my robe of the fire rat, and laid it on top of her. She looked at me confused.

"Get some sleep, you look tired. Don't worry I'm here to protect you." I said right before I kissed her forehead. I Blushed a little.

She nodded, and wrapped the robe around herself. "Thank-you Inuyasha." she said.

"For what?"

"For always protecting me."

I blushed a little more. I felt her try to get closer to me, I wrapped an arm around her. When I heard her breathing slow I knew she was asleep. I stayed awake for a couple of more hours, before falling asleep myself.

~Next morning~Kagome's POV~

When the morning sun hit my face, and I slowly woke up. I felt something heavy on me, when I opened my eyes I saw Inuyasha's sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful, it's like when I first met him. _With my free hand I reached up and i rubbed one of his ears. I started to hear him make a purr like sound. I giggled a little bit. I'm guessing he heard that because I felt him quickly grab my wrist, and the next thing I knew was I was looking into his golden eyes.

I heard him say, "What are you doing?" _I guess he can't completely change. _

"I was just rubbing one of your ears, there soo cute." I said with a little giggle when I said "cute." he glared at me.

"I think we should get back to the others." he said. I nodded.

We stood up and started to head back to Kaede's hut, then I noticed I was still wearing Inuyasha's kimono. I said, "Um. . . .Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

I took off the kimono and handed him it. "Here you can have it back. I don't need it anymore." The only thing I saw him do was nod and he put the kimono back on. I started to sense two jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards and they're coming in fast!"

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards and they're coming in fast!"

I pushed Kagome behind me and I started to growl when i saw the tornado coming towards us. Kouga came out of the tornado, he raise his hand and said, "Hey Kagome. Wait." I saw him sniff her, then say, "Why is that mutt's scent all over you? "

I glared at the wolf and said, "Stay away from her you stupid wolf!"

"I think the only person that should get away from my woman is you, mutt!"

"Well _I_ think you should leave Kagome alone, or I'll rip you apart limb by limb," I said growling. Then I saw Kagome step in front of me, I relaxed and stopped growling.

"Kouga I think you should leave." she said.

"Fine. But remember Kagome. You're _my _woman." the wolf said as he grabbed Kagome's hands. But I could tell that she wasn't particularly happy about his comment because she threw his hands down and started to yell at him.

"I'm not you're woman! You don't own me! I'm not some prize to be won! And besides you already have a fiancée! Ayame! And also I'm not in love with you! I was never in love with you to begin with!" she shouted. By the way her face looked, if she could, she would've sat him until he made a DEEP hole in the ground. Then she walked up to me, a flinched. I braced for a sit command, but nothing came.

Instead I felt her grab my hand and start to pull me, then say, "Come on Inuyasha, let's get back to the others."

I was practically being dragged, because I was in shock. But then I finally caught on. So I caught up to Kagome so I wasn't being dragged. Then I realized something else, basically, Kagome _dumped_ Kouga, well, that's how Kagome would put it anyways. _Wait. . .does that mean Kagome is mine? She told that wolf that she didn't love him, then is she in love me? _

~Kagome's POV~

By the time we got outside of the forest my whole face was red. _I can't believe I just blurted that out! I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, it's just that I never agreed to be Kouga's __woman__! Even if I could, I can't. I love Inuyasha soo much, and if I went with Kouga I bet that inuyasha will be very sad. Wait. He won't be sad. _I let go of Inuyasha's hand. _He truly loves kikyo and I'm just a jewel shard detector. It's just the love potion that makes inuyasha _think_ that he loves me._

~Inuyasha's POV~

My ears flattened against my head when she let go of my hand. _Why did she let go? I love the feeling of her being close to me. _

She stopped and said, "Um. . .Inuyasha?"

My ear twitched. I look at her, then said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh, never mind, I'll just ask you later."

I looked at her confused, "You need to stop that, if you have something to say then say it." I said when I turned my head to the side as I put my hand inside the sleeves of my kimono.

She turned around and faced me. "Fine. Actually there are two things, and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, first, I was wondering when the jewel is finally complete again, what are going to do with it?" When I looked her, I saw in her eyes that she looked sad.

I looked up to the sky, and said, "I don't want it anymore. Ever since the time in Kaguya's castle, I give up on be coming a full demon."

I heard her gasp, _I bet she thought that I wouldn't remember that kiss. _"Next question?"

I saw her messing with her fingers, and she was blushing a light pink, when she said, "What do you think of me and _kikyou_?"

_What kind of question is that? Wait, is she trying to ask me if I'm in love with her? _When I saw her face, she looked scared of being rejected. I started to walk up to her, but she started to back away.

Then her foot hit a rock she started to fall down, but before she did I wrapped my arm around her waist to catch her. But I ended up falling with her, and I wrapped my arms around her to protect her. When we got to the bottom of the hill, I was laying over her and we were both laughing.

I took advantage of the moment, by putting my hand on the side of her cheek. I started to lower my head towards her. Then our lips touched.

~Kagome's POV~

His face started to closer to mine, _what are you doing? I mean I like this, but what about kikyou? Isn't he in l-! _My thoughts were interrupted by a soft pair of lips touching mine.

My eyes widen. This wasn't like the kiss in Kaguya's castle, it was more gentle. I saw Inuyasha's eyes close, and mine slowly followed. I relaxed and kissed him back.

Then we pulled apart, and we were both blushing a dark red, then he quickly got off of me and sat cross-legged. He started to look up at the sky, his face was still red, when I sat up.

"I don't love kikyou. I always thought I did, because of my promises bound us together. But it's different with you, Kagome, I'm not bound to you by promises, I'm bound to you by my heart. You accepted me for who I am, and you didn't care that I was a half demon. And you didn't want me to change. I still remember what you told me in Kaguya's castle, you told me that you love me as a half demon. Kikyou wanted to change me, but not you, Kagome." he said, while turned his head to me and I could see in his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying.

I let the tears, that I didn't know I was holding back, run down my face. I went up to him and hugged him tight. _I know it's just the love potion, but I don't care. I just want to have his love for at least a little bit. _I felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around me, I felt safe in his arms.

~Inuyasha's POV~

At that time I forgot about everything. Kikyou. Naraku. Miroku. Sango. Shippou. The only thing that mattered to me was the girl crying in my arms. _My Kagome. _

When we pulled apart I looked into Kagome's beautiful chocolate eyes. I saw her smile and say, "I bet that you're hungry, I'll make you some ramen when we get back to Kaede's hut, Kay?"

I nodded. Then we got up and started to walk to Kaede's hut. When we got to the hut and went inside, EVERYONE was staring at us.

Then I heard Miroku speak, "Soo? Where did you two go last night? Did you two do someth- OW!" The monk got hit in the head by a very annoyed Sango. I just rolled my eyes. _He deserved it. _Then I a weird sound, I turn my head towards the window and see kikyou's soul collectors. I turn towards Kagome, and I'm guessing that she see saw them too, because she looked so sad.

Everyone turned and looked me to see what I would do. To everyone's surprise I picked up Kagome and went to the back corner of the hut, sat down, put Kagome on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped, but quickly relaxed.

Then I heard Miroku say, "How come you're not going to see kikyou?"

"Because there's nothing I need to see her for. And besides, I know that it hurts Kagome when I go and see kikyou, so, I'm not going to see kikyou anymore."

~Kagome's POV~

" I'm not going to see kikyou anymore."

I felt my heart race. _What does he mean, " I'm not going to see kikyou anymore." Wait does that mean that he wants me? No, no, no! I know he's in love with kikyou! It's just the love potion that is doing this to him! And besides, I'm gonna break the spell tonight. And things. . .will return. . . .to normal. _I didn't notice but I started crying, I grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's robe.

I whispered to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, go and see kikyou. She's waiting for you."

"No! I am not leaving you again!"

I turned my head to the door, _kikyou is coming and she has a jewel shard,_ I felt Inuyasha tighten his grip on my shoulder. And I could tell that Inuyasha knew she was coming too.

Soon later, we saw some of kikyou's soul collectors enter the hut and fly around the ceiling. Then the dead priestess entered, she looked at me and Inuyasha in the corner of the hut. Miroku stood and spoke,

"kikyou, what are you doing here?"

She looked over at the monk, then back at Inuyasha and I. "Inuyasha. I was calling for you. Why didn't you come?"

"Because I didn't want to come. You got a problem with that?"

She stepped closer to us, and spoke, "Yes, I do! You promised me that you would always come to me when I called for you! And if theis _copy_ is getting in the way of that promise then she needs to me disposed of."

Then the soul collectors that were flying around the ceiling wrapped around me and pull me away from Inuyasha.

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and tried to grab her hand, but the soul collectors pulled her out of the hut. "Where are you taking her?" I growled at kikyou.

I followed her out of the hut and said, "Someplace where she won't EVER interfere again," then she got lifted by the other soul collectors and then continued, "Inuyasha. The next time we meet, there won't be anything in between us." Then she was gone with my Kagome.

Everyone came out of the hut and Sango was the first to speak," Inuyasha! You IDIOT! Why did you let kikyou take Kagome!"

"Yes, I agree with Sango, but how will we find her?" Miroku stated.

"There is not a _We_, I'm going to find Kagome on my own." And with that I took off, towards Kagome's scent. _Please be safe. Kagome_


	2. The Rescue and The Release

**Hey, everyone! I know I haven't completed this story yet, but I have a reason. I have to go to my dad's and wasn't able to get to a computer until now. So, I'm sorry. Well anyways, now the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. **

**Now on to the story:**

Chapter 2: The Rescue and The Release

_Previous in Pink Smoke:_

_"There is no __We__, __I'm __going to find Kagome on my own." And with that I took off, towards Kagome's scent. __**Please be safe. Kagome.**_

~Inuyasha's POV~

I was running. Not sure where I was going, but was following the scent of Kagome. Then I realized something, _When I find Kagome, I'll have to make a decision I've been putting off for a while. I have to choose between Kagome and kikyou. _I started to have a flashback when I was being controlled by Kaguya. I remembered what Kagome said, "Inuyasha! I love you has a half-demon!" _Yeah. . . .Kagome told me that she loved me as a half-demon, but I have never heard kikyou say that she loved me.. . . . .I made up my mind!_

I came up to a huge clearing in the forest, _Kagome must be here, because her scent doesn't go any further than here. _I tried to go to the clearing, but I ran into a barrier.

"Ow! Damn it! Kikyou must of put this here! But it won't last long though." I said as I pulled out Tessaiga. It pulsated and the blade turned red. I gripped it's handle and swong the red Tessaiga at the barrier. I watched as the wind scar went over the barrier and thus breaking it. I ran towards the cave at the end of the clearing.

"Kagome!"

~Kagome's POV~

Kikyou had taken me to a cave, deep into the forest. I was sitting on the ground and a soul collector wrapped around my hands, to bind me. Then kikyou finally spoke, "Inuyasha won't save you. _If_ he comes it will already be too late, because you will be dealt with."

I started to struggle against the soul collector, but it was useless. I put my head down and started to think. _Inuyasha, is right I am useless. I can't even save myself._

I looked up as I saw kikyou get up and go to the entrance to the cave, and I heard her whispering, "Damn it he got through my barrier. I guess I have to deal with the nuisance now." she turned towards me and grabbed one of her arrows, walked up to me and put the tip to my neck. Just then I heard something. . . .

"Kagome!"

Me and kikyou turned towards the entrance of the cave, there stood Inuyasha. He looked at me, then at kikyou, then the arrow.

"Inuyasha!" I said happily. He quickly walked towards me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. . .she didn't have enough time to do anything." I said he slashed at the soul collector around me hands, thus killing it. I rub my left wrist with my right hand.

"Inuyasha. . .you should be with me. What does my _copy_ have that I don't? We're the same person technically." said the dead priestess.

Inuyasha stood up and spoke, "You're wrong. Kagome is nothing like you! She's brave, strong-willed, kind, and most importantly she loves me for who I am, and doesn't want to change me. Kagome is the complete opposite of you, kikyou."

I blushed. "Inuyasha. . " I said softly.

Kikyou stepped a little closer to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, why are you betraying me? You said that you'll always be with me. Can't you see this is the only way for us to be together? And in order for us to be together, that. . .that _thing_ needs to be disposed of once and for all."

Inuyasha pushed me behind him and spoke, "I never said that! And Kagome is not a _thing_! Don't you EVER call her that again, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me? Now why would you do that? Why would you want a copy if you have the real thing?"

"That's the whole reason why. Even though Kagome has part of your soul in side of her, does not make her a copy of you. I said that I would protect you against Naraku, but I never said that I wouldn't protect Kagome either. If I ever see you try to hurt Kagome again, I _will_ kill you." Inuyasha stated, with a slight growl at the end, before I saw him turn around and pick me up bridal style. Before dashing out of the cave.

I looked towards the west as I saw the sun begin to set, then I looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? C-can you put me down?" I asked. He gave me a little confused look, but slowed to a stop in from of the Goshinboku (The God Tree or the Sacred Tree). He gently put me down as the sun complete disappeared beneath the horizon.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I just. . ." I stared at the ground while making a small circle on the ground with the tip of my shoe.

As the sky got darker, the moon got brighter. Inuyasha and I stood there in silence before I spoke,

"I don't know If you'll remember this or not, i need to get this off my chest." I took a deep breath before looking up at him. My chocolate eyes locked with his golden ones. I could feel the blood start to rush to my face. "Um. . .How do i put this? I know you probably already know this, but i need to say this. Inuyasha, I-I love you." I said, then looking down.

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Inuyasha, I-I love you."

I saw her look down. I started to turn red, but I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me as I spoke,

"Kagome. . ." That was all I could say, _Kagome, I'm not good with words. So, I'll just show you. _I started to lower my face towards hers, I closed my eyes as I kissed her lips. Hers were soft and sweet. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I started to pull back, but I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back. But unfortunately for us we still need air to survive, so we had to pull away. I rested my forehead against hers looking at her beautiful chocolate eyes. But she pulled away from me.

She looked sad, but I didn't know why. My eyes widened as I realized why she pulled away. _The love potion! Damn it! She thinks I don't love her because of the love potion. _I saw her back up, before turning around to run away. But I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my embrace. I whispered in her ear,

"I love _you_, and I'm not under the affects of the love potion. It's just me. Inuyasha. The hanyou."

~Kagome's POV~

After he said that, I immediately melted into his embrace. I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face. I felt Inuyasha buried his head in the crook of my neck, and heard him breathe in deeply and sigh.

It felt like we were in each others arms for an eternity, but i pulled away. Inuyasha gave me a confused look, I just giggled. I reached up to rub his cute ears, when he didn't stop me I smiled. I started to rub one of them, and I saw Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, then I heard a purr-like growl from him.

I giggled and said, "Wow, the almighty Inuyasha is purring."

He opened his eyes and looked at me funny, "I don't purr. And besides I will _only _let you touch my ears."

I smiled warmly at him, and gave him a quick kiss in the lips before grabbing his hand, "I bet the others are wondering where you and me are." I said as I was lightly tugging on his arm towards the village. I saw him give me a small smile as we started to head to the village.

_I guess that pink smoke wasn't a bad thing to begin with._

**There! Done. YAY! I hoped you guys liked it. ^W^**


End file.
